FIG. 8 is a drawing showing a configuration of a conventional semiconductor device 100. (a) of FIG. 8 is a plane drawing showing the conventional semiconductor device 100. (b) of FIG. 8 shows an elevation drawing showing the conventional semiconductor device 100.
As shown in FIG. 8, it is assumed that out of semiconductor chips having a chip electrode on their backsides, a semiconductor chip 101 with a large area whose length of one side is more than 10 mm is attached to a circuit substrate 102 with an electrode (hereinafter merely referred to as substrate 102) by a conductive adhesive 103 in a liquid form. In this case, if the conductive adhesive 103 is applied to a whole area of the substrate 102 which is substantially equal to the size of the semiconductor chip 101, it is necessary to use a large amount of an expensive conductive adhesive.